Danger caused by electricity to persons in the workplace is a difficult problem to overcome. Many federal regulations are provided in order to protect the worker in the workplace, from the dangers of electrical plugs.
One protective device provides for a locking of the plug to a machine, while the machine is being maintained or repaired. With the plug locked, the machine cannot be unintentionally activated. This reduces the risk to the maintenance man and avoids unintentional plugging in of the machine, which can result in a danger to the maintenance man.
For example, as the maintenance man leaves to go on lunch, another party unaware that the maintenance is being carried out can activate the machine and plug in the cord. If the maintenance man forgets to check the plug, danger occurs. If the plug is locked, there is no chance for mistake.
In many cases, it is desired to prevent use of electrically powered equipment by unauthorized or untrained personnel. Whether the equipment is a power tool, a computer or another type of device, securing the plug will prevent unauthorized use. An efficient device for securing the plug can prevent such improper use.
Getting away from the industrial arena and proceeding to the home front, locking of the plug also prohibits a child from using an electrical device. If the plug is locked, the child may not turn on the power tool, the television or any other device sought to be protected from unauthorized use. Thus, the plugging protection is even needed in the home.
While the plug is locked in a protective cover, it is desirable to support the plug therein. With the plug supported within the pod, flex at the cord and plug union is minimized. With the flex minimized, wear at that point is minimized, and will last much longer. However, the cord protection and plug support work against each other. It desirable to maximize the advantages of both, but such is difficult to do.